Unofficial Geometry Dash Wiki:Sample Page (Level)
This is what a typical article about a level looks like. For a level to qualify for their own article (with exceptions like upcoming levels, in which the first two requirements will not go against them), they must be well-known throughout the whole Geometry Dash community. Typically a published well known level has: *''Over 100,000 downloads'' *''Over 10,000 likes'' *''Made by at least 1 famous creator/person (only one famous creator/person is also fine)'' *''Verified by a famous creator/person (Does not need to be verified by someone apart from the creator)'' If the level does not meet all the requirements in bullets, they are not considered well known levels. Note: When posting information about upcoming levels, it is HIGHLY encouraged that you back up information with sources. ---- Post the description of the level here, as stated above the level's comment section (or under "Level Info") here. Example: "Revolution is not always made by the ones who rule... This time the digital era is going down. Verified by Combined." -Viprin ---- name is a(n) of level up to 3 sentences long. The description should be either biased with sources or unbiased. Infobox The Infobox should have all of its details filled out except the Official GD Demon List Ranking, which is only used for List Demons. * Image: The image should show the basic gameplay of the level. It is suggested to use a good quality image and put at 220 px. * Stars: The star image should be put at 15 px, next to the amount of stars collected from beating the level. * Difficulty: The difficulty face image should be out at 23px, left to the name of the difficulty such as "Easy Demon" or "Auto". History Here, you can describe how the level was created, any conflicts that happened before, during, and after the level (must be related to the level), how it was verified, and whatever else you may need to add that contributed to the level. This section is not required for an article if there is little to no history found behind the said level. Post valid information, and make sure there is sourced bias or unbiased facts. As this section should state all events in order, subsections are unnecessary. Here are some examples: Example of how a level started: Sonic Wave was originally created when Cyclic released a preview for a new Nine Circles level back in update 1.9, and verified it claiming he didn't record it. Example of hacking tensions: But later, it turned out Cyclic used a verify hack to beat it. This caused him to reverify and also buff it, changing the main color to a darkish blue and making the level even harder in the 2.0 update. Example of a conflict and verifying the level (2 in 1 example): Sunix agreed to let Riot verify Sonic Wave first. However, eventually six days after Sunix's 88% fail, on November 25, 2016, Sunix finally verified Sonic Wave. But that also meant he had broken his promise with Riot. Later, Sunix apologized to Riot stating that him verifying the level was unintentional and he just wanted to see how far he could get during one of his streams after removing the start position in the level. Gameplay This section should describe the walkthrough of the level. The section should be in bullet form, with each bullet stating the percentages described (or if the level is a collaboration, just stating the name of the user associated with the part is fine. Also, TRY to make the gameplay as unbiased as possible. Yes, we know it's hard, but as this is a Wiki and not an opinion site, we encourage you to do so. Example: The level starts with a series of rotation objects surrounding the user. *'of user:' of part *'of user:' of part *'of user:' of part User coins should be in a sub-section, like this: User coins (Depends) Describe how to get all the coins here, like this: * User Coin 1: At Percentage, in no more than 2 sentences. * User Coin 2: At Percentage, Description. * User Coin 3: At Percentage, if the player Description. Walkthrough This is where the walkthrough of the following level goes. However, to improve the video experience, the video you put in should meet the following requirements: * Quality: The quality is recommended at 1080p60fps, but if there isn't a video with a quality as high as that, use the second best thing. * Audio: The audio is recommended to have no tapping or commentary on the background. * Preview: If the article is about an upcoming level, just put the official preview in this section. * Video Layout: The video should be put at the default size at the center. If the owner of the walkthrough used holds copyright against their video, make sure you credit the person that owns the walkthrough video. Trivia State any fun facts about the level here. Make sure the information you put here is valid before you enter it in. If the information you are adding is subject to invalidity, please add a reference if you can. Enter every fact in bullet points. Examples: * Quite ironically, about a month after DollarC released the preview for Gamma, Optical and Stamina released a level also called Gamma. * Another level with a similar name to Gamma was Gammaray, a collaboration hosted by Viprin approximately one year ago. Gallery This section is optional: post whatever relevant pictures you want to put in. If you wish, a caption would be acceptable too, as long as it relates to what is happening there. Do not post fan-made content under this section. References References are necessary: just make sure they are valid. As this is an unofficial Wiki, any reference is fine. Category:Sample Pages